1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to collapsible and readily mailable accessories for desk telephones which are easily attachable to serve as a memorandum pad support and writing instrument holder and which also include a support for a calender and a holder for a personal directory in either open or closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several disclosures for attachment accessories for the desk telephone presently in wide use and to which the present invention is directed. Such prior art attachments have been found to be cumbersome, to dispose the note pad in an awkward position for writing, to be too costly to produce and hence unsuitable as a give away premium, and to require more that average mechanical skill in transforming the device from its packaged state to its mounted operative position on the telephone base.